Angel Syaoran
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: TWO SHOT! Angels don't fall for mere humans even if they are extremely pretty and adorable. ...Right?
1. First Part

**Author's Notes: **Two shot…

**PROLOGUE**

"Sakura, time to sleep."

"But Daddy?" A five year old girl sits on her bed with a book in her hands.

"It's nearly 9pm; it is way pass your bed time." Fujitaka, her father, commanded and stood by the door. "You can continue reading your book tomorrow."

"But I love these angel stories, daddy!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura…" His dad made a negative tone.

"Ok, one question. Can they really fall for girls?" She asked, curiosity visible in her eyes.

"I think not. They are pretty perfect as they are." Her dad answered.

"…Ok? Why not?"

"Will you fall in love with a dog?" Fujitaka joked.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

"Then goodnight..!" Fujitaka grinned and closed Sakura's door.

To her half dismay, she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

**Angel Syaoran**

**BY: Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

"Lyn was a nice girl." 

'_Yes, she was._'

"She was silent most of the times, but we all know that she cares for us all." Lyn's dad speaks in the funeral.

'_Yes… I think._'

Everybody was wearing black, grieving for the lost eighteen year old girl. She is lost forever. Everyone is crying except for one wearing white. Nobody can see him. He is Lyn's guardian angel.

'_I just can't protect Lyn from everything. Everyone has their time with death._' Syaoran thinks while walking pass the crying people.

After it all, he got bored and strode off.

The other angels knew that he is different from the rest of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi, I am **Tammi Super Girl**, nice to meet you, reader. Please drop off a review, okay? Anonymous reviews are also cherished.

* * *

Syaoran flew around the city, watching the people. He has no more obligations on Earth anymore. The girl he has been guarding died and there are no messages for him to deliver.

He watched Lyn grow, but with her silent attitude, he didn't much learn anything from her. But, he's an angel, is there something more he needs to know? Especially from humans?

He shook his head while passing through the people in their busy streets. '_Why do people waste their time on such unimportant things? They are so unaware that their life span is too short._' Not finding anything that catches his interest, he meant to descend back to heaven but then-

"BACK OFF!" A girl cried out. Syaoran shook his head and flew to the girl who just cried out. "I SAID BACK OFF!" She screamed.

"Well, well, well… You have loud mouth for a little girl!" One fat guy mentioned.

"I am not a little girl! I AM EIGHTEEN!" She fought back.

"So what? LITTLE GIRL! Ye are still smaller than us." One skinny guy uttered. All of the bullies are wearing black.

Syaoran shook his head and then flew over to them. The fat guy tried to snatch the girl's bag but Syaoran did a little help so the fat guy didn't avail to steal it. "What do you have IN THERE, missy?" He shouted.

"None of your business!" The girl shouted. '_Gutsy..._' The angel thought and still continued to help her.

"Ye lil BRAT!" The skinny guy yelled and grabbed her wrist. With much avail, the girl managed to get free from the bully's grasp and escaped. That would never happen if Syaoran didn't help of course.

* * *

The girl, after running off, ended up in a park. It was already nighttime and she settled her self on a swing. She looked down to the ground, feeling pissed about the earlier incident. To shrug off the uneasy feeling, she pushed the ground with her legs and the swing began to move. She felt happier but the swing isn't just fast enough. She put extra weight in it and then it moved faster... Faster... 

Faster.

It seemed uncontrollable then it began to slow down and stopped. "How about thanking me for helping you." A tall brown haired man in white stood in front of the swing, the girl was on his arms.

"Why would I thank you?" She asked, not even wondering how she ended up carried by him.

"It is because I saved you... _Sakura._" He answered with a smirk.

"ACK!" She jumped to her feet. "How'd you know my name?"

"It's miraculous, isn't it?" He let out a feeble laugh.

"AH!" She exclaimed, showing her index finger. "You must be a stalker of mine..! Yeah, I'm pretty cute, am I not?" She danced around a bit.

"Umm..." Syaoran scratched his head. "I am not attracted to you, Miss Kinomoto. There is no chance."

She paused for a while and said "Normal guys usually have a crush on me...and if you're not attracted to me, it must mean that you're an angel!"

He raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. '_It's downright amusing on how minds of teenage girls work..._' "Yes, I am."

"HORAY!" She cheered while jumping. "I've finally met an angel!"

"Anyways..." Syaoran's voice was serious. "Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to go straight home? ...Considering that you got into trouble a while ago."

"Well yeah..." She responded. "But those bullies might follow me and they'd know where I live!"

"Okay..?" He uttered. "I'll go now. Take care." He meant to fly off after revealing his white wings but she called out to him.

"WAIT UP MISTER ANGEL!"

Syaoran stopped and faced her. "Call me Syaoran."

"MAY I?" Her eyes wide with amusement. After Syaoran nodded, she said "May I ride on your back and take me home?"

He raised his eyebrow. "No. I am not a flying horse, Miss Kinomoto." And then he flew off to the sky.

"SYAORAAAAN!" She yelled, staring at the darkened heaven.

"What?" Syaoran suddenly appeared behind her.

Sakura looked behind. "Hey, I thought you already left."

"I should." He plainly responded.

"Since you're still here, may I ride on your back now?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Angels aren't attracted to mere human beings...even if they're totally pretty and adorable.

"I'll just walk you home, how's that?"

"Well... Okay..." She said half heartedly. "But people might think I'm talking to an imaginary friend while we walk..." She looked down to the ground. "I'm the only one who can see you, right?"

"Point taken." Syaoran replied. He reached for her chin, motioning for her to face him. "Let's go now, shall we?"

Sakura's eyes widened again. It's just so amusing for her (well, for anyone, that is) "You just changed forms! You... You... You solidified Syaoran! THAT IS SO COOL! And you dress amazingly too!"

Syaoran ran his hand through his head. Never in his immortal life had he been complimented like this. "This is the male uniform from your school... How do you humans say that...that term again? Oh yes... You say DUH..!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! That is the male uniform from school! Hehe! I've always been a fan of our uniforms..!" She exclaimed happily. She reached for his hand and then she began to walk off with him.

* * *

Sakura sauntered from her bathroom while rubbing her hair with a towel. "I hope you didn't peak." She said, noticing the man in white seated on her bed. 

"I was not interested." He plainly responded, flipping thru the pages of her chic magazine.

She slightly pouted. "Then why are you interested with my mag then?"

"This?" he said. "I just wanted to know why girls like you spend their time on such rubbish."

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, snatching the magazine from his grip. "This is a wonderful edition, if you must know! And you wanna know why?"

"No."

"Cuz Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are here!"

"Yes, I know them. I do not get why so many mere humans are so envious of them when I, superior to them, do not see what is so special to them." Syaoran replied coldly.

"Oh OH!" Sakura was slightly insulted. "I'll include that in my prayers tonight! I'll tell God that you've been a whiney ass!"

Syaoran let out a feeble laugh. "If you wish. Do you think God, the owner of the entire universe, will listen to such petty prayers?"

"WHY DO YOU SPEAK SO MEAN?" She cried out.

He let out another feeble laugh. Syaoran could've just answered that everyone in the heavens know that he is very much unique from the other angels, still, he just can't tell that to an 18 year old female earthling. "I'm just trying to get to your senses, Miss Kinomoto."

"Well, you suck at it!"

He let out another chuckle. "Okay then, I shall leave now. Goodnight, as you say it on earth. Goodnight Sakura."

She pouted and said "You're never coming back, are you..?"

"I can't assure you."

"Well, let's take a photo at least! Okay!?" She grinned and then she ran off to her camera.

Syaoran stood still, waiting for her to come back. After a few minutes, she returned exhausted. "Whew (pant) I (pant) I thought I (pant) lost it..." She was panting while holding up her camera. "Okay, let's take a picture then." She cheerfully went to Syaoran's side. She held up the digicam in front of them and with a press of a button, a photo was taken.

"Woooow!" Sakura cheered as she examines their photo at the mini screen at the back of the blue camera. "You look so handsoooome!"

He smirked. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Too bad you can't use it, huh." She whispered, still staring at the photo.

"I reckon I know the advantages of being good looking but I am sorry to say that whatever it is that I can get from this...I'm just not interested with it."

She gazed up to him "Then what interests you Syaoran?" He stared back at her; concern was visible in her emerald eyes. As of the moment, he can't answer. '_What do interests me?_'

* * *

It was midnight and he still didn't left her bedroom. Sakura's sound asleep, her stuffed animals clutched around her embrace. 

"I didn't figure that you'd be here but of course, I know you're here." Another male angel flew in the girl's bedroom. Syaoran just smirked, feeling a bit uneasy. "Oh... A girl." The other angel examined her.

"I know what you are thinking Eriol and no, I am not attracted to humans." He plainly uttered.

"If you say so." Eriol replied, folding his arms into a cross.

"What brings you here?" Syaoran asked, his amber eyes falling once again to the sleeping girl.

"God is looking for you. You're done with Lyn hours and hours ago, using human time that is." Eriol answered, closely eyeing his angel friend. "If ever you are a human, Syaoran, this is not like you."

"What do you mean?" He looked at him.

"Of course you know what I mean. Now, we shall go." Eriol stated and flew outside the window.

Syaoran took a final glance at Sakura and decided to rest his hand on her forehead. After a few seconds, he left.

**End of part 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Reviews please! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! 


	2. Second Part

**Continuation…**

* * *

"You'll fall flat on your face if you keep on looking like that." Eriol uttered at Syaoran as he was passing by. 

Syaoran turned his head and faced him. He shrugged, motioning that he's annoyed. "Just play." He muttered. After taking a final glance of Eriol practicing his skill with the harp, he walked off.

"Y'know, our floor may be cotton soft, but you'll get your face flatten if you keep that up..!" Eriol called out.

Syaoran responded with a wave of a hand. "Whatever…"

He spread out his wings (and he barely does even if the other angels in heaven walk around with their wings revealed) and flew to a lower cloud. Lower.

Lower.

Lower.

'_You will be informed with a new assignment soon. While you wait, stay here in heaven. You have no business on Earth for the mean time._' Syaoran sternly stood on a cloud and recalled God's words to him. "Soon?" He whispered to the air. "How soon is soon?"

He doesn't need to ask questions. He can never defile or question the words of God.

He may be a free moral agent; may not be the best angel around or even close to that; but he will never turn into a demon.

He may be millions of miles away from the surface of the Earth but still, he can clearly see her. He looked down and continued to watch her. He sighed and went somewhere he is legally allowed to go to.

* * *

Back in Earth… 

"It's been two months!" Sakura whined to her self. "I miss him!" She's been staring at their picture in her digital camera. She wondered if someday his image will disappear from the photo.

She got up from the bed. For Pete's sake, it's 4pm! She jogged down the stairs and hopped outside her porch. She inserted her hands in her jean pockets and began roaming around the city.

"Syaoran..!" She blurted when she saw a glimpse of him across the highway. Stretching out her neck and tiptoeing, she tried hard to look for him in the faraway crowd. "Syaoran… SYAORAN..! WAIT!" She stretched out her hand and rushed thru the pedestrian lane.

'BEEEEEEEEP!'

* * *

Back in Heaven…

Syaoran, like always, had his wings hidden. He smirked to himself while staring at the mirror. The mirror clearly reflected his amber eyes and for once, he can finally say that he has something to be excited for. He smirked, grinned, beamed…whatever! There was a reason to be smiling about…finally. He has a message to be delivered on Earth right now.

He can finally escape his hell hole they called heaven. It's just not heaven enough without a reason.

We all have reasons. They may be great or small; black or white; proper or improper; loud or discreet; high or low; whatever..! Some live for their reasons and that is just what he needed- a reason that can capture his hollow heart.

He plans that while he's on Earth, he'll pay a little visit to the girl. He cannot hide this unnecessary deed from God but after all, it's not a bad thing, right? Right?

And so he readied himself (like he needs it) and happily glided down.

* * *

On his way down, he noticed Eriol going back to heaven. He didn't even wonder what he was doing on Earth. …Like he cares. 

He quickly found the angel he's been asked to deliver a message to.

After that, without further ado, he went to the familiar cozy house he went to two months ago (in human's time). He went through the walls and tried to find her. She wasn't there. "She's probably out." He said to himself.

He toured her school. "Not here as well."

He stopped by the park just to check. "What a waste of time." He muttered to him self when he didn't find her there.

Syaoran wasn't known for being persevering. And so, he went back to heaven.

* * *

Back in heaven… 

Syaoran heard an ugly tune coming from a harp. He never knew someone in heaven could play a harp so bad.

In a quick time, he found Eriol lying on his tummy on a far off cloud. Without making any suspicions, Syaoran took off and went off where the other male angel is.

"Hey Eriol… I uhh…" What was he going to say anyways?

A female in white who was playing the harp beside Eriol looked back at Syaoran and put her finger upon her lips. "Ssshhh!" She ordered him and went back to her business. And then, there go again the bad harp tune.

Syaoran remained standing behind them. He now realized that there were three of them- two girls and Eriol. The two were lying on their tummies and peaking on Earth and the other female was the one playing the harp.

He was dumbfounded. Who was that female who shushed him? He knows the other female beside Eriol, it was Tomoyo. Then who's the other one? She isn't from around there in heaven.

She had auburn hair and green eyes. "Will you stop watching ME?" The female pointed Earth.

"Yes, yes." Tomoyo replied but she continued to watch.

"Umm…" Syaoran slightly put out his hand.

"Ssshhh!" Eriol, Tomoyo and the new female shushed him.

Tick tock.

"Syaoran?" The new one asked.

"Uhh yeah…" He said unsurely.

"WOW!" She skipped and jumped off to him, giving him an embrace.

"Sakura?" He asked, still not believing that she's there with him.

"Yeah! I died today!" She happily told him like it was some good news. "They said I got hit by a car."

"Isn't that sad?" He asked her, not wanting to let her go.

"Well…" She gaped at Eriol and Tomoyo who were still lying on their tummies. "Those two seem to find it interesting."

"Yes it is…" Tomoyo finally stood and faced Syaoran. "I watched Eriol materialize on Earth and dressed up like you."

"YOU WHAT?" Syaoran exclaimed while he glared at Eriol as he stands up.

Eriol genuinely smiled at the male angel and said "Gratitude taken. You're welcome."

Syaoran slightly backed off and he was still holding Sakura. "Alright… Apology accepted." He said calmly. And then he turned to the emerald eyed angel with him. "C'mon Sakura, let's leave this unholy thing behind."

They held hands and walked off to the horizon.

**.-. THE END .-.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That was weird, huh? 


End file.
